South American War
The South American War (Spanish: Guerra Sudamericana) was a military conflict that lasted from August 2, 2020 to July 3, 2021. The was had 6 participant nations - 2 in the Continental Alliance (Brazil and Argentina) and 4 in the Alliance for our Defense (Paraguay, Bolivia, Uruguay, Chile) It started as soon as the Xenomorph-controlled nations of Brazil and Argentina, lead by Jahur Du'messas Bolsonaro and Maja Nuju'gato Macri (respectively) attacked the bordering nations of Bolivia and Paraguay, which both created the 'Alliance of our Defense' (Spanish: Alianza de nuestra defensa). nowiki> Paraguay, the first country to fall, surrendered just weeks after the war started. After a battle in Salto caused Uruguay to enter the war (supporting Paraguay and Bolivia), Uruguay would later fall. Later, Chile joined, but no less than 5 months later, simultaneously, both Bolivia and Chile fell. As soon as the Xenomorphs entered the capital of Bolivia - La Paz, Evo Morales, president of Bolivia, was murdered. However, his daughter, Evaliz Morales Alvarado, was capable of escaping to Venezuela. The treaty of Montevideo affirmed that Paraguay and Uruguay would be split into Brazil and Argentina, while Bolivia and Chile would be fully annexed by Argentina. Course of the war Battle of Paraguay As the Argentine forces quickly attacked Paraguay, the city of Asuncion would be taken - marking the end of the Paraguayan government, a very quick surrender on their behalf. However, Bolivian troops present on the Paraguayan land refused to surrender, defending the land. The Xenomorphic technology that Brazil and Argentina had were too much for the human technology - which caused the Bolivian troops to flee anyways. As the Bolivians fled to the Chaco region, they stopped for a while in Mariscal Estigarribia, a small town in the middle of Chaco Boreal. As the Boilvians reinforced their weapons and fed themselves, the Xenomorphs located them using highly developed devices. When the Bolivians went back to their territory, the Xenomorphs had blocked the Paraguayan-Bolivian border, as it was not guarded. The Bolivian army in Chaco was almost entirely killed - with xenomorphs using Vitamin C on the remaining soldiers. Uruguay enters the war On 2021, following a skirmish caused by the Argentine forces in Salto, an Uruguayan border city, Uruguay declared war on the nation - and as soon as they did, the Argentine naval forces sent a naval invasion into Montevideo. As the Argentine army removed some divisions from the Paraguayan front to enter Uruguay, the northern region of Rivera and Salto was quickly taken - weakening the Uruguayans. As the country wasn't capable of receiving help from its allies, Bolivia and Paraguay, which had formed La Alianza de Nuestra Defensa (The Alliance of our Defense), Montevideo eventually fell just 1 week after the northern region was taken. Battle of Bolivia and Chile Soon as Uruguay surrendered, the Chileans declared war on Argentina - excepting to attack them in a surprise manner. While there were serveral Chilean advances, they were mostly into unpopulated, desert land. As soon as Chile declared war however, most Brazilian troops drove through Argentina to end up in the Chilean border - where they would quickly defeat them in the Battle of Patagonia. As soon as the Chileans reached the border, the Xenomorphs finally arrived in Bolivia. While popular belief would state that the Xenomorphs would have a hard time traveling through the Andes, in just 1 day after arriving in Bolivia, they took Cochabamba - a main city near La Paz, the capital of Bolivia. Sucre, the other capital of Bolivia, had already been taken. As soon as the Xenomorphs arrived in La Paz, Evo Morales was murdered - and at around the same time, Santiago, the capital of Chile, had fallen to the Xenomorphs. This marked the end of the war. Aftermath The aftermath of the war was characterized with the Treaty of Montevideo - and although this treaty was only signed by representatives from the Continental Alliance, it was internationally recognized. The treaty affirmed that both Uruguay and Paraguay would be divided between Brazil and Argentina, while Bolivia and Chile would be fully annexed into Argentina. While Argentina increased in size significantly, Brazil didn't see a big increase in size. Regardless, Brazil stayed as the largest nation in South America. Reactions Ecuador and Peru, other Xenomorph-governed nations, congratulated Brazil and Argentina on what they called a 'clean-up'. Guyana, Venezuela and Colombia published a protest - although this was quickly ignored. The protest was endorsed by the Human Earthist Front, which didn't do much regarding the war. The president of the USA, Ben Shapiro condemned these actions - while Canada's Nijidi Sejew Trudeau congratulated them. Other organizations with negative reactions were The Xenomorph Conspiracy Group and the Egoist Internationale.Category:Wars Category:Brazil Category:Argentina Category:Conflicts Category:Great Cold War